1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a paper-separating device for prefolded continuous paper which is drawn from a stockpile by a paper-transport device and is fed to a printer, such as a non-mechanical printer or photocopier.
2. Description of the Related Art
In high-speed printers, such as used for example in data systems technology, whether it be non-mechanical high-speed printers such as laser printers, photocopiers or the like, it is usual to use prefolded continuous paper, so-called continous fanfold stock as recording carrier. The paper is delivered prefolded as a stack and stored on a stacking surface of the printer. From this stacking surface it is then fed via a corresponding motor-driven feed device to the printing area of the printer. The prefolded paper has on its edge perforations which engage in the feed device of the printer.
When drawing paper from the stack, it may occur that individual layers or sheets of the paper stacked remain stuck to one another so that the paper web does not extend completely which can lead to faults in the paper-transport device.
A paper-separating device of the type mentioned at the beginning is known from DE-PS 34 06 261.
In this known paper-separating device, its rigid arrangement is disadvantageous. As a result, the feeding in and insertion of the paper is complicated because it has to be guided through narrow channels.